


Erotyczne fantazje 3

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 3

Poczuła jej dłonie na swoich pośladkach. Masowała je powoli, delikatnie z satysfakcją. Uwielbiała to.

Masz świetny tyłek, Ruby. - powiedziała Weiss. Jej palec rozchylił lekko jej pośladki, wsuwając się głębiej, powoli przesuwając go między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie. Ruby jęknęła. Czuła jak palec Weiss, rozchyla jej wargi i wchodzi do środka

Podoba ci się to? - zapytała Weiss.

TAK! - odpowiedziała natychmiast Ruby.

Weiss położyła ręce na jej ramionach i pocałowała ją zdecydowanie, wsuwając język między jej usta. Następnie Weiss przerwała pocałunek.

Rozsuń nogi.- rozkazała. Kiedy to zrobiła, białowłosa łowczyni klęknęła przed nią. Jej język powoli wchodził głębiej w jej już wilgotną cipkę. Ruby jęknęła z rozkoszy. Jej całe ciało drżało z nadchodzącej przyjemności. Weiss robiła to coraz szybciej, sprawiając, że jej jęki robiły się głośniejsze.

\- Ahhhhh!!!- pokój wypełniły jęki Ruby, kiedy dostała orgazmu. Liderka zespołu bezwładnie opadła na łóżko, kiedy spomiędzy jej nóg tryskała fontanna soków. Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i namiętnie zaczęły się całować.


End file.
